


A Night at the Opera

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mischief, Operas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and April are finally able to have their first official date after Loki is released from his stay at Stark tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Opera

It was a warm spring evening in March, and Loki and April were finally going on a date together. They had talked about it for what seemed like an eternity while Loki had been trapped in Stark Tower. Each night, they would meet online and chat until either his time was up or she fell asleep. Neither of them remembered exactly how their relationship had begun, but they had developed a strong bond, even though they were hundreds of miles apart.

They had started to plan this night months before during one of those nightly chats.

Loki: I would love to take you to a show. Do you like Opera?

April: I love Opera, but I’ve never been… where I live, there aren’t a lot of shows like that. It’s a tiny town.

Loki: I’ll have to take you, then. I’ve never been, either, but I like the music. It will be a first for both of us.

April: Oh, I’ll have to find something nice to wear…something just for you.

Now that the time had finally come, April was pacing the room, trying to decide which earrings to wear with her dress. She was so nervous, her heart was fluttering madly. She had chosen a silky satin floor length dress in emerald green that hugged her curves quite nicely, and she’d even opted to wear heels since this was a special occasion. She had pinned her red hair on top of her head in big curls to show off her dress, which was strappy and cut low on her back. But the earrings…which earrings?

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She looked at herself in the mirror once more to make sure everything was in place, and went to answer it.

“Hello, my darling. Don’t you look lovely…”

Loki was standing there looking so handsome in a black suit and a green tie that matched her dress perfectly.

April’s knees were weak already, and they hadn’t even touched each other.

“You look so…handsome,” she said awkwardly.

He pulled her in flush with his body, kissing her. Then slowly worked his lips up her jaw toward her ear, pulling her earlobe into his mouth, suckling it for just a second before releasing it. A shiver ran down her spine.

“Are you ready, love?”

“Y-yes…No earrings, then. No earrings works just fine.”

“What?”

“Nothing, darling.”

They walked out to the street where a taxi was waiting to take them to the opera house. Loki, ever the gentleman, opened the door for April, then climbed in behind her.

“Which one are we going to see?” She asked.

“Pagliacci. Have you heard that one, love?”

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to go to that one! It’s one of my favorites. How did you know?”

“I, well, I might have taken a peek at your cd collection.”

Loki’s face was slightly pink, and April grinned at him. She was the only one who knew when he was blushing, and she found it absolutely adorable.

“You’re too good for me…” She kissed him on the cheek.

“No, you’re too kind. I just wanted to take my girl on a proper date after all this time.”

They were snuggled up as close as they could get when the cab driver looked in the rearview mirror, cleared his throat awkwardly, and announced their impending arrival.

 

Thankfully, they had private balcony seats where they could cuddle all they wanted during the show, and they took full advantage of that privilege. Each had a pair of opera glasses to view the performance, and they were in their own little cocoon, which was exactly how they preferred it to be.

Of course, being in a crowd, Loki couldn’t resist pulling a few harmless pranks, and April loved watching him. He stood at the edge of their balcony looking for victims before the show began.   
One gentleman’s drink kept changing colors, which led him to believe he had consumed way too much.   
One lady was assaulted by purple and green butterflies on her way to the restroom.   
And another man, who had been incredibly rude to the couple sitting in front of him, found himself flat on his back after his chair malfunctioned.   
April enjoyed Loki’s performance just as much as she enjoyed the actual opera. She only wished she could join in the fun.

The opera was everything they had hoped it would be; highly emotional with incredibly beautiful music. A night to remember for the rest of their lives. April couldn’t help but cry during the sorrowful parts, and Loki endearingly wiped her tears and wrapped his arms tightly around her.   
During the time that they could only talk to each other online, they had decided to have as many “firsts” together as possible, and this was only the beginning.

On the ride back to April’s place, she couldn’t help trying to loosen her hair a bit. After having it up all night, her head always became tender, and she could hardly wait to take it down again.

When they arrived, Loki helped April climb out of the cab.

“I had a wonderful time, my queen.”

“Loki…”

“Yes, love?”

“Will you…stay here…so you can help me take my hair down?”

Loki grinned. A mischievous grin that told April he knew exactly why she wanted him to stay, although she didn’t want to say. After all, this was their first real date.

“I would love to help you take your hair down. Just let me pay the driver.”

 

Inside, Loki followed April into her room, where she turned around so he could remove the pins in her hair. As she felt the sweet relief of each pin being removed, she moaned and gave a little sigh. She thought she heard Loki moan as well, but she couldn’t be certain. When they were all gone, Loki ran his fingers through her thick locks, massaging her sore scalp, then worked his way down her neck.

April could no longer stand the tension, so she turned, pulling Loki toward her. Slowly, she loosened his tie, then pulled him in for a kiss. As she was reveling in the feel of his lips on hers, she felt his hand travel down her back to unzip her dress, and she felt a wave of heat roll down her body.

“Is this okay?”

She smiled.

“You know I didn’t really need help with my hair, darling.”


End file.
